


Loading...Please Wait.

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bottom Michael, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Homophobic Language, I promise, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Webcam Sex, just a little, non-con, slight angst, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 20,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets an anon on his tumblr that doesn't seem like he wants to slander his blog, rather compliment it. He quickly learns that the anon wants to be his friend. Michael wants just one friend to show how good of a person he is...but he doesn't want to ruin it by falling for his new friend.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stage One: The sidekick

Michael's face was lazily propped up against his hand as he scrolled down Tumblr. His co-workers told him it was a pretty alright site so he made a blog and followed some people. He got so many hate messaged thay any message he got he ignored it completely. after a few hours of scrolling he resurfaced Tumblr to see a message in his inbox. He groaned to himself and clicked it to see what ignorant prick wanted to critizise his knowledge on the many video game related posts he reblogged. It was anonymous, and surprisingly...wasn't hate. Michael raised an eyebrow at the message reading it over,

_'you seem like a really cool guy,I just really like your blog and thought we could get to know each other since we have a lot in common'._

Michael sat back on his bed and glared at it, it had to be a trick. There was no way after so much hate that someone out of the 356 followers he had would actually like him. Nonetheless he replied,

_'Thanks man, and sure it'd be a hell of a lot easier if you were off anon though'._

Michael went back to the dashboard for a few minuets before seeing the inbox being occupied again. He was now interested as he went to answer it.

_'I would but I don't really want you to see me yet, my blog has my face all over it. But so you know its me I'll just signature the messages BM_

-BM'

Michael scoffed and shrugged as he replied again to the anon, starting the convorsation by asking him what he found so interesting about his blog. Michael didn't post his own content unless it was a new score on something or a stupid text post that complained about something trivial. They talked for an hour or two, quickly learning each others favorite video games and trading snarky remarks. Michael glanced at the time at the bottom of the screen, its was nearly 3 in the morning. He had to admit, if someone could keep his attention for that long they were worth talking to and overall this guy wasn't that bad.The next message was final for the night.

_'Well I gotta go its insanely early over here and I need my beauty sleep. I'll talk to you later Michael, the name's Ray by the way_

-BM' 

Michael smirked and closed the window and shut his laptop. People always mentioned making friends online was great, he guessed he could understand why. Ray was a pretty cool person and quite frankly he wouldn't mind talking with him again.

The next morning Michael woke up late at 12 in the afternoon. He groaned and sat up, turning on his laptop and checking Tumblr first he was hoping to see the inbox full of the inspiring number of 1 message. He wasn't disappointed at the message at all.

_'Hey you up at all? What frickin time zone do you live in dude? I'm bored I wanted to know if you wanted to play some Xbox. Just add me whenever you're up and around. (BrownMan)_

-BM'

Michael shut his laptop as quickly as he'd opened it and shuffled out of his room and to the couch to turn on his Tv and xbox. He Added BrownMan as soon as he signed it and received a message right after with a simple "minecraft?". He replied with "ok" and waited for a game invite. What he received was a chat invite. Michael raised an eyebrow and connected his headset, accepting it. " hello?" He sat in silence for a minuet, hearing the other shuffle around his mic. "Hey!" Michael winced at the unnecessarily loud voice. He turned down the volume on his headset. "So you're Ray hu? " he asked now accepting the game invite that had been sent. "Who's Ray?....of course it's me dude." He joked. "Why did you wanna talk like this?" Michael asked, looking around the world that had loaded. "Its easier, you know" Ray said.

A few hours of building later they were just screwing around now. "No what are you doing?! You fuck! You just flooded my basement!" Michael yelled bewteen short chuckles. "What was I gonna do let you get away with taking all my iron?" Ray chuckled. "That was your fault " "how the hell was that my fault?!" Ray laughed back. Their laugheter died down and there was a minuet of silence. "Oh shit, I had plans to out to dinner" Ray said abruptly, Michael guessed he checked the time. "Ooh Its it a date? Either way, they won't miss you, you've got a house to rebuild" Michael joked and began dumping lava to the house Ray had built.

"No its not really like a date but i- God damn it Michael!" Ray tried to put it out with water buckets quickly. Michael burst in to laughter, "how didn't you see that coming?!" He laughed out. "You're a dick" Ray mumbled. Michael's laugh turned to a chuckle. "No but seriously dude, I gotta go and tomorrow I swear you're rebuilding my house." Michael had a small sinking feeling, "yeah yeah, whatever go flirt or be romantic or whatever it is you do" he joked. Ray chuckled before he responded with a "Alright see ya" and just like that Ray was gone. Michael spent a while staring at the screen, almost hoping he'd be back online within the next few seconds. He gave up within the next few minuets of staring at the Xbox dashboard. He continued to scroll down tumblr until he dozed off on his laptop. Smiled to himself, he couldn't wait to talk to Ray again. He made him happy, Michael didn't have many friends. Knowing that Ray was willing to talk to him meant that Michael wasn't as bad as a person as he thought.


	2. Stage Two: Advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael didn't think it was possible to have so much in common.

_yo get on your xbox, I need to talk to you about last night. Seriously it was unbelieveable._

_-BM_

Michael looked at the message, a bit angry. He didn't want to hear about his date. It angered him that he wanted to talk to him about it. Michael wasn't entirely sure why, Ray was his friend...he guessed. He should want to hear about the hot chick that he went with to dinner and how the date went. For some reason he didn't want to hear anything, much less have gotten that message. Michael groaned and decided to do the right thing and start up his xbox. A chat invite was sent immediately and he immediately accepted. "So, how was this date?" Michael tried to sound as interested as possible. "To tell the truth it was terrible." Ray groaned. A minecraft invite was sent next and Michael began to repair the previously destoryed house. "How so? What happened?" Ray sighed on the other end and gave a moment of silence. "It just was, first of all I had to pay for dinner when he's the one who asked me out, then we're late to the movie so we missed half of it and then it started raining and he took the only umbrella for himself. To top it all off he dropped me off a block away from my appartment because he didn't want to waste gas!" Ray complained.

Michael sat dumbfounded, "uh, he?" He choked out. "Um....yeah..." there was an uncomfortable silence for a few minuets before Ray spoke up again. "You're not like....a homophobic prick are you?" He asked cautiously. "No,no! Of course not! I'm uh....gay too..." Michael said lowly. Again a silence hung in the air, either one waiting to see who'd speak first. "Well look at that, other thing we have in common " Ray chuckled shallowly. Michael laughed a bit back, "anyway, I finished your fucking house" Michael wanted to change the subject quick. "Finally." Ray sounded to relieved to have changed the subject rather than having his house re-built.

After discovering the fact that they were both gay it had become a joke. They'd throw compliments and snarky comebacks back and forth. "Ray, what the hell did you take from my chest?" Michael confronted. "Oh you know, just your sword." Ray chuckled to himself. "Put it back in there you prick!" Michael chuckled with playful anger. "Well jeeze, didn't know you were the begging type" Ray laughed even more. Michael laughed a "shut up" before chasing after Ray. A few minuets later and Michael could hear a phone ringing on Ray's end. Ray groaned, "I have to answer...its him." He muttered. "Give 'em hell my boy" Michael encouraged him. Michael could tell the mic was moved away from Ray's mouth but he could still hear his friend's part of the conversation.

"No.....Not my fault...... What the hell is that supposed to mean?!.......Ok, what the hell did you ask me out for anyway?.......Yeah, like that was ever gonna happen.....whatever.fuck you" Ray's voice mumbled in the background. "You ok Ray?" Michael asked, sounding concerned. "Yeah, the fucker asked me out just so he could get in my pants" Ray growled. "That's just fucking rude." Michael snapped. "Whatever, I'm not seeing him ever again." Ray sighed. "I mean...you must be really hot if that's all he wanted." Michael said quickly and just as quickly regretted it, mentally smacking himself for it. Ray chuckled, "oh are you flirting with me now?". Michael could hear his smirk, "depends, do you want me to?" Michael again regretted the comment. "I'd love to see my romancer's lovely face" Ray said slyly. As if to take the invitation to quickly Michael suggested, "do you wanna skype or something?" He bit his lip from saying anymore. "Eh, why not" Ray agreed just as fast. Michael's heart began to race in his chest. Fuck.


	3. Stage Three: Story Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is there for him, he wants him to know that he has a real friend.

Michael bit his lip nervously as he hovered the mouse over the call button, he wanted to call. He wanted to see Ray's face, but he was nervous. What would Ray think of him? "ok, you know what..." Michael sighed and got up from his laptop, going in the bathroom to fix his hair and to his bedroom to change his shirt. First impressions were important especially if they were for Ray. Well...of course because he was a real friend! Michael didn't want him thinking he was under dressed or a douche. He sighed and bit his lip harder, quickly hitting the button to get it over with. His heart pounded against his chest as it range, he almost hoped that he wouldn't pick up but in a matter of minuets it was connecting. Michael's breath hitched as the camera on Ray's side was slightly black. "oh shit, sorry" Ray chuckled and turned on a light. Michael sat back and blinked, holy shit he was hot. "well...damn" Ray scoffed nervously. "w-what?" Michael's voice was shaking, he was so nervous. He could feel his whole body shudder and shake in fear of what Ray was thinking about him, what if he said something wrong? What if he embarrassed himself? "You're...really... uh heh.." Ray scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. Michael raised an eyebrow, and tried to pull the best annoyed face he could, he had a pissed-off-angry-guy act to keep up. "you're really cute" Ray finally spat out with a scoff. Michael's face turned red, he hoped that the low quality of his camera could hide it. Ray began laughing, "you're just adorable!" Ray shouted out. Michael looked away, he thought he was cute? Should he return the compliment? "shut up..." was all he could mutter.

It was silent for a few minuets before Michael decided to say something, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice, "I didn't think you were this attractive..." he trailed off. "so that was you flirting with me?" Ray asked nonchalantly. Michael nodded slightly, he was messing this up. Ray thought he was some stupid fuck that happened to be...cute. Michael blushed at the compliment again, no one ever called him cute. "i'd ask you to a date but you seem a bit far away" Ray smirked a bit. Michael didn't respond, he was busy trying to figure out why such an attractive person was still talking to him. "Michael?" Ray raised an eyebrow. Michael's eyes snapped up to meet the screen, he was surprised at how much he loved the way Ray had said his name. "Are you alright?" Ray chuckled, Michael shook his head. Ray now looked concerned and waited patiently for his friend to answer. "I...I'm really sorry i just....uggh fuck" Michael groaned and ran his hands down his face. Ray waited with the concerned look, still on his face. " I'm not used to people liking me at all and I just don't think this is all true, I'm really sorry I just need to get used to this just..." Michael said quickly and sighed as he felt his eyes begin to brim with tears.

Ray was quiet for a while, just watching two or three tears slip down Michael's cheek. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Ray asked softly. Michael wiped his eyes, and tried to look like he had some decency. Michael nodded quickly, he trusted Ray with his past. He told Ray about how when he was in school he always got beat in the hallways because he liked to sit alone and play his gameboy. When Michael was younger, he saw how the other kids had played roughly and as he grew he realized how manipulative they were. He liked being in his own world away from it all, but one day when some kid had taken that away from him, he snapped. Michael had put the kid in the hospital, after that so many people were afraid. He didn't want to scare anymore people, so he stayed away. He didn't think he could make anyone like him anymore.

Ray sat in silence, Michael could see his eyes brimming with tears just like his own. "why are you crying?" Michael said through a choked sob. "I...I'm so sorry you went through that. I...I want to just hold you and make sure you're okay" Ray spat out all at once. Michael was taken aback by his reaction, he still couldn't believe all this, that Ray actually cared, that he wasn't intimidated by his angry act. "You're a good friend Ray..." Michael said lowly, barely able to believe his own words. Ray smiled wide and wiped his eyes and Michael couldn't help but smile back with the same effort. 


	4. Stage 4: potential love interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael knows this cant be good if he feels this way about Ray.

Michael groaned as he lifted his face from the keyboard,looking at his laptop screen. He saw Ray with his face proped against a hand as he snored lightly. He smiled to himself and sat up straight. "Ray...Pst...Ray" Michael whispered. Ray woke up slowly blinking his eyes and yawning, wiping his mouth of drool. "Morning " Michael chuckled. "Damn...did we really fall asleep?" Ray smiled sleepily. "You were the first to fall asleep I was just too tired too close the window" Michael sat up and stretched. "Well at least I did my job as a friend" Ray half-groaned. Michael stopped mid-stretch, God that voice...that tired voice. Michael bit his lip to stop himself from saying something he'd regret. Ray sat up and looked away from Michael, which he assumed to be his clock. "Well..I gotta go to work soon, mind if I change?" Ray stood up, already taking his shirt off. "No not at all..." Michael found himself staring. "Heh jeeze, make it a bit less obvious if you're gonna stare" Ray teased with a low chuckle. 

Michael blushed and quickly looked away. "S-sorry" he forced out, trying not to look back to watch Ray change his pants. The Hispanic man only laughed a bit at his friend's reaction, "what's up Michael? Blushing like a school girl?" Ray smirked into the camera. "Stop." Michael pouted a bit. "Aw mikey wikey's got a crush on his friend?" Ray smiled wide as he sat down again. "You're...really...hot" he muttered the last part, finally looking back at the screen. " I could say the same about you" Ray lowly said. Michael bit the inside of his cheek, he was doing it on purpose...using that low voice. It was driving Michael insane. Ray clicked on a few things and smiled back up at Michael from his keyboard when he finished. "Wanna co-op some Portal before I gotta go?" Tau offered. Michael nodded and smiled lightly.

They played for an hour before they said their goodbyes and Ray left for work. Michael got up and yawned, stretching and looking over to his clock. He had to go to work in another hour. He thought the might as well get ready. Michael worked at Rooster Teeth as an Achievement Hunter, Geoff had hired him a few years ago. Michael and Geoff were friendly...but friends? Geoff called him a friend but they barely knew each other. Michael sighed and figured he'd get a shower, walking to the bathroom and stripping. He looked in the mirror at his tired eyes and smiled, he liked how he was up late because of Ray and not because he was crying himself to sleep.

Getting in the shower, Michael let the water run through his auburn curly hair and down his face. He was relaxed and happy for the first time in a while. His mind wondered to Ray, his dorky laugh and his awkwardly perfect smile. Michael scoffed to himself until he was imagining Ray's lips on his, trailing down his body. He bit his lip and looked down as his cock twitched. He was stuck wondering what Ray would look like with his lips wrapped around it, what Ray's moans sounded like as he pounded Michael into the same exact shower wall Michael was now leaning on. He sighed as he bit his lip harder, finally deciding to just take care of his half-hard cock. Michael grabbed it and stroked slowly, letting out small breaths. 

He could imagine it all, Ray's smirk, his low voice whispering his name, exspecially the groans as he was fucked senseless by the Hispanic man. His panting grew louder and he reached for a bottle of lube he kept in the shower for times like this. He poured a bit on his fingers and slid one inside, rubbing his cock at a faster pace. "O-oh...fuck..." he groaned out. Michael slid in another, staring at a pace with his fingers until he finally hit his prostate. "Shit...ah...Ray..." he bit his lip before realizing he loved the way the name rolled off his tongue. Foucusing on his prostate, he rubbed the tip of his cock with his thumb. "Oh...God...fuck Ray..." he moaned out loudly, getting close to the edge. His pace became erratic, wanting release. He finally came hard, letting that name fall from his lips again. Fuck...this really wasn't good at all.


	5. Stage Five: ditch in the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it was normal in a friendship right?

Michael wasn't going to do it. His skype had been ringing for the last 35 minuets. He didn't want to answer, he didn't want to look Ray in the face after what he did. The ringing was sounding more urgent with each call. Michael groaned and finally hit the answer button, he had to sometime. Ray had a worried face as it connected, "are you alright? Did something happen?" He asked quickly but Michael was quiet as he bit his lip. "Come on talk to me" Ray continued to push. "I...I thought about you in the shower" Michael muttered. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ray sat back, confused. He didn't want to scare him away, but he trusted him enough to just...tell him. "I fucking jacked off to you alright?" He spat out all at once, not looking at Ray.

Ray was obviously taken back by the information. "Oh. was it good?" He asked with a bit of curiosity. Michael raised an eyebrow, "yeah, its was fucking amazing... considering..." Michael trailed off. "Considering?" Ray chuckled nervously. "That i've only done that one other time" Michael messed with the hem of his shirt. "Damn, you are really innocent." Ray chuckled a bit and bit his lip, his eyes visibly scanning over his friend. "Shut up." Michael growled, he didn't need one of his only friends telling him how much of a virgin he was. "Well...I could break you..." Ray's voice dropped low. Michael's eyes shot up at the screen. "R-Ray?" His voice was shaky, he was concerned as to what was about to happen but also curious. "I want to see you...what you looked like in your shower...so why don't you shimmy your little ass out of those pants" Ray now had a smirk on his face.

Michale's face was visibly red, he obeyed Ray. He slid off his sweatpants, and looked back to the screen with doe eyes. Ray chuckled, "I want to see you...barely able to talk, moaning out my name." He growled lowly. Michael began to palm himself through his briefs. "Mnh" he lets out small moans, he wasn't about to deprive Ray of exactly what happened. "Come on...Michael.." hearing his name come out of Ray's lips like that...he finaly slipped off his briefs and rubbed his cock fast. "Fuck Michael..." Ray watched intently has his friend moaned out loudly and came, groaning out his name.

Ray chuckled as he sat back and ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck...that was...hot" he smirked, Michael's face was still red with effort as he panted lightly. "I...I wouldn't say that" Michael panted out as he pulled up his pants. "Are you kidding?" Ray scoffed. Michael shrugged, maybe it was just modesty. "You're like the hot friend that everyone wants to bang" Ray jokes. There was that word again...friend. Everytime it was said, it hit Michael hard. He was always going to he a friend to Ray so why did he think any different? They were just two gay friends who happen to enjoy getting off to each other. Wow that didn't sound right for some reason. Michael shrugged it off as being normal seeing as he's never been in the situation before. Even so, he still had a little hope.


	6. Stage 6: Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael doesn't know how he should feel and if how he is feeling is an overreaction.

Ray and Michael talked for a while. They never left the camera for more than a few minuets. "So, have you talked to that douche that wanted to ger in your pants?" Michael asked, concentrating on his Tv screen with an Xbox controller in his hands. "Well...kind of, he appologized but I don't think I'm gonna give him a second chance." Ray shrugged. "Why talk to him again anyway?" Michael cringed. "To be nice." Ray responded plainly. "Fuck that, the guy asked you out just to fuck you" Michael paused his game to look at his friend. "I can still be friends with the guy I guess." Ray sighed. Michael bit his lip as they sat in silence, "why did you ask me to do that?" Michael finally spoke up, not sure if he should have asked that. "I...I think you're hot, that's all...just two friends getting off to each other..." Ray muttered. "Oh...Right..." Michael trailed off.

Michael let the conversation bewteen them be the sounds of his video game and the inconsistant clicking of Ray's mouse. He didn't know what to say, Ray wasn't suggesting anything so neither should he. Ray sighed on the other end, "Jesus, say something Michael you're boring me to death" Ray groaned. Michael smiled a bit, "maybe you should just entertain yourself" he shrugged. "Nah, already did that" Ray chuckled and sat up to fix his camera. Michael's face tinted red, how was he supposed to stay on the basis of friend when he was making all these suggestions?! "Wanna play a game?" Michael asked with a shrug, Ray shrugged back. "Not really feeling up to it" he sighed. Michael thought for a while, then smiled widely at his friend. "Movie?" "Sure" Ray smiled back.

Michael set up the movie on his Tv and turned his laptop toward the Tv. This was the closest thing he was going to have to a date with Ray, so he was definitely going to take the oppertunity. They made sarcastic comments at the actors and even talked about the attractive male protagonist a lot. Once the movie finish Ray and Michael were in a tired giggling fit, laughing at anything they could. "You know...you're really cute when you laugh"Michael smiled at his friend sleepily. "You look cute when you're tired" Ray responded back with a light chuckle as he rested his head on the palm of his hand. Michael smiled as his eyes closed slowly before opening them again to look at his friend with tired worry. "Wh's up m'chael" Ray groaned sleepily. "Nothing," Michael's smile returned and he exited a few windows. "I'm gonna go to sleep now alright?" He said as he raised his arms to stretch. "Yeah...same..." Ray chuckled and slid his glasses off to rub at his eyes. Michael gave a half-hearted chuckle, "even cuter without glasses" he responded. Ray chuckled with the same effort, "'g'night Michael" Ray smiled a last time at the red head. Michael nodded, "night Ray" 

Michael smiled as he set down the laptop on the ground and pulled a blanket over himself so he could sleep on the couch. Ray was beginning to look like his only real friend. He loved Ray, both as a friend and a lover. Michael hated that only one of those was true. He had to realize that he was chasing a stupid fantasy sooner or later. Ray was never going to like him like that, so he had to build a bridge and get the fuck over it. He hated never having experienced this before, he might be jumping the gun by saying he loves Ray. There wasn't a way to tell. Michael sighed at his thoughts as he put them to rest for the night. He'd have time to sort it out while he was editing tomorrow. 


	7. Stage 7: Theres some rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff wants to know about this "Ray" guy.

Michael walked into work with an overall happy feeling. Geoff seemed to notice that he was more lively in the let's plays and was more friendly with the others than usual. In the middle of recording a minecraft let's play Geoff decided to confront him. "Jeeze, someone's getting laid recently" he joked. "Probably Michael"Ryan added in. Michael scoffed and shrugged, "nah, just met someone" he tried to make it sound as innocent as possible. "Oh is it someone special? Are you dating someone mi-cool?" Gavin rapidly fired questions at him. "No! No...well, I will be soon...hopefully. but eh" Michael settled for another shrug.

Geoff smiled to himself, he'd seen Michael at his lowest time and had helped him to be more open. He couldn't have felt more happier for him, that he had this chance. The problem was if it went wrong, Michael would be devistated. Geoff knew exactly whet would happen, he'd shut himself in his apartment and wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks. If it was really bad, he might go as far as to possibly not even let Geoff persuade him out of the apartment. Geoff wasn't really a friend to Michael, he acted more like a father. Hence why Michael didn't consider him a friend, as for the others they were...acquaintances.

At the end of the day Michael was packing up some things, Geoff had offered to drive him home. He was sure Geoff wanted to know about this person he was talking about. The older man put his hands on his hips as he smiled at Michael. "So who is he?" Geoff asked, he knew for a while about Michael being gay. Michael looked up from his bookbag and chuckled nervously, "His name is Ray" "oh really? And where did you meet Ray?" Geoff stepped closer with curiousity. "Uh well...you know...around" Michael shrugged and zipped up the bag. Geoff raised an eyebrow at his answer, "ok look, before you say anything...he's really great we've skyped and played some xbox and I really like him." Michael spat out at once. "Ok? So are you gonna tell me where you met him?" Geoff said, sounding more concerned. "Well...I was on Tumblr and i-" "wait wait. You met this kid on tumblr? Jesus Michael do you even know how old he is?" Geoff's voice immediately turned to one meant to scold.

"Well no i-" Michael was becoming less encouraged to ride all the way home with Geoff. "How do you know this guy isn't some psychopath?"Geoff continued further. Michael automatically shut down. He didn't say another word as Geoff continued to tell him what was wrong with the situation. Just as Geoff was about to finish his rant he saw what he'd done. "Oh...I...I'm sorry Michael. I didn't mean to..." Geoff put a hand on his shoulder. The younger backed away and shook his head, "it's ok I understand" he sighed. "No, Michael...if you really like this guy I won't stop you from chasing after him but...just be careful ok?" Geoff gave him a sympathetic smile. Michael gave a slight smile back, beginning to walk out. "Hey!" Geoff yelled after him and pulled him into a hug. "I really didn't mean to put you down like that buddy". Michael smiled into Geoff's shirt, he loved Geoff like a father, he probably still would have been stuck in a house somewhere without him. He could say that he owed a lot to Geoff and that he was greatful.-


	8. Stage 8: Exp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's got a surprise for Michael and needs his trust.

Michael sighed as he plopped down on his couch and started up his Xbox. He really just wanted to talk to Ray, but to his disappointment he wasn't online. Michael grabbed his laptop and checked Skype, offline. Maybe he was on Tumblr? He checked his inbox, no messages. It sucked that he didn't know his url, then he'd be able to check his last post. Or did he? Michael shrugged and figured it was worth a try, he went to the search bar and promptly typed in:

_Brownman_

One result came up, clicking it he saw Ray's familiar face as the profile picture. Michael smiled to himself and followed the blog, then looked at the,last post. _4 hours ago_. That ruled out that idea. Michael sighed as he closed his laptop and decided to play some GTA to keep himself occupied until Ray came online. It also accidentally have him some time to think. He didn't really know Ray did he? How could he like someone he knew so little about? Michael figured he'd ask Ray a few questions about himself the next time they talked.

Around 10 pm Michael had given up on videogames and resulted to scrolling down Ray's blog, his Skype window open. Before long, a blip sounded, signifying a message from Ray. Michael looked to the window, next to Ray's icon it had _do not disturb_. Michael raised an eyebrow and looked over to the message.

_hey, are you up or did you fall asleep again? :p_

_no, i'm awake, been waiting for you to get your ass online :p_

_oh, ok ..._

_... Whats wrong?_

_do you trust me?_

Michael laid back on his couch confused. Did he trust Ray? He'd only "known" him for a few days, but he had considered him a friend. 

_yeah, why?_

_turn on your camera, i just...i had a bit of a stressful day, just trust me_

_ok?_

Michael wasted no time turning of the camera, he was confused as only Ray's picture showed on his end. He only had his microphone on. "Ray?" Michael asked softly. He sat still, waiting for an answer and he heard nothing. Just as he was about to ask his friend's name again, a loud sigh came across his speakers. Michael sat back in shock, almost unsure if he should speak his name again. " _Michael_ " That moan was what got the redhead's mind racing. What did Ray look like right now? How much louder could he moan out his name? The thought made Michael flush and his cock twitch.

Ray's moans and sighs had become louder, spewing Michael's name a few times in between. Michael didn't just want to sit and listen, there was a reason Ray had him turn on his camera and he intended to use it. Being a virgin, Michael tried his best to lean close to the camera and bite his lip seductively, giving a small smirk. It seemed to be working, but he needed to do more so he slid off his shirt. "Fuck...strip for me" Ray's voice sighed out. Michael figured he was doing okay, he chuckled lowly as he undid his pants button and zipper slowly. " you...you'd love to fuck me wouldn't you?" Michael tried his best to keep his tone without sounding too worried that he was going too far. "yeah..." Ray grunted out, this wasn't hard, Michael thought and continued with the same low, soft voice. _"pin me down, take control and treat me like the good slut I am, make me scream"_

"oh God yes..." Ray's voice was becoming forced, he was close and Michael could tell. "come on, cum for me baby..." Michael moaned out low. "ah...f-fuck...Michael..." Ray's voice hitched and he was cumming. Ray chuckled as he panted a bit, his camera turning on to show him buttoning up his pants. " shit, who knew a virgin could have such a dirty mouth?" Ray smirked. Michael's face flushed red with embarrassment, he had actually done that, he'd actually said those things...to Ray. "heh, you gonna live?" The Puerto Rican joked, seeing his friend's still flushed face. Michael cleared his throat, " uh yeah, fine" he managed a slight smile. Ray smiled and let out a huff of breath, " Fuck...that was hot"


	9. stage 9:.3 % chance of brown sheep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Low possibility. Its low, right?

Michael awoke to a text message on his phone, he thought he might give Ray his number so they could talk more but Michael was fairly certain Ray just wanted to sext him during work. The red head smiled at the message through tired eyes. _'morning :)'_. He yawned before replying with the same message. He got up from the couch and stretched a bit, he'd been sleeping on his couch recently and damn it was NOT comfy as a bed.

Another light buzz of his phone, another smile at the message. _So i got some good news_. Michael raised an eyebrow and sincerely hoped he hasn't found another date. He texted back, asking about said news. _I got a new job, down in Austin Texas :)_. Michael blinked at the message in disbelief, was he serious? He excitedly replied ' i live in Austin' and 'that's awesome'. He happily got dressed and started off for work, on his way he checked his phone again. _maybe we'll see each other? Lol_. Michael swallowed and responded a smile 'yeah' with a smiley face.

See Ray? In person? Sure it would be an opportunity to take him on a real date and get to know him but Michael wasn't too sure about it. He was scared that he might fuck something up if he were to ever meet Ray in person. He'd get to see the everyday Michael Jones and he might not like that. When he pulled into the parking lot, his hands were shaking and his eyes were fixed with anxiety. There was a chance he could meet him, he didn't like the thought of all the wrong possibilities. A knock on his window caused Michael to jump and scramble to look up, Geoff gave him a worried look through the glass. Michael nodded at him reassuringly and sighed as he watched him walk off. There was a very low probability of him meeting Ray, or that's what he told himself. 


	10. Stage 10: Trivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets play 20 questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i havent updated a lot! Finals and all. I ahould be good to go after this week and updates will be regular as scheduled. :3

Michael found some distraction in editing some lets plays before he was interrupted my Geoff calling for everyone's attention. "Well, we're gonna have a new employee tomorrow, so don't be dicks, that's pretty much it" Geoff nodded and left. Michael bit his lip, it was pure coincidence that Ray happened to be getting a new job but also his job was getting a new employee right? Of course, there was a one in a million chance it was Ray. He needed to stop worrying so much about it. Michael sighed to himself and got up to get some coffee.

Michael leant against the counter as he sipped at the coffee, his mind had settled down...for now. Just as he finished his cup, Gavin walked in with the same intention of coffee. "morning Michael" Gavin smiled at him. He gave a light nod in return, his mind drifting to worry. Gavin looked at him as the coffee brewed, "you seem distracted" he spoke up. Michael looked up from his staring contest with the floor, "just thinking" he muttered and placed his mug in the sink. Michael's pocket vibrated and he quickly pulled out his phone to see the message, from Ray no doubt. 

_Bored. Text me back_

Michael smirked and immediately responded with a 'ok?'. "Is that the special someone?" The brit asked with a light smile. "uh, yeah.." Michael looked up at him. He didn't hate Gavin, actually liked him but never trusted himself enough to get close to him. "what's her name?" Gavin took the opportunity to stand next to Michael. The red-head cleared his throat, "his...name is Ray" he looked away, not wanting to see Gavin's reaction. "oh! You're gay!" The brit exclaimed I'm surprise. Michael nodded, phone clutched in his hands. "oh, cool...I'm bisexual myself" a friendly smile made it's way on Gavin's face. Michael raised an eyebrow at his coworker. "Really? Never would have guessed" he let a small smile show. His phone buzzed again.

_since i don't know a whole lot about you, lets play 20 questions. You first :)_

Michael had to think for a while about what he could possibly want to know about Ray. He settled for a simple one.

_How old are you exactly?_

When he had looked up, Gavin had left. Michael shrugged and went back too Ray's immediate reply, her could use a small break anyway.

_25\. You?_

_26\. Your turn._

_Do you sleep a lot?_

_not usually. Lately, yes. Any nicknames?_

_Brownman, obviously. Got any pets?_

_too expensive. Are you virgin?_

_pft. No. But don't worry ill be gentle ;)_

Michael found himself blushing at the message. He had to turn this conversation around.

_you didnt ask me a question._

_ok. How would you like it if i topped you? Had you pinned down and breathless?_

Michael breath hitched and he put his phone back in his pocket. He was NOT going to get a hard on at work. As much as he wanted to text back, he didn't want to have to rub one out in the bathroom. Michael sighed and ran a hand through curly hair as he began the walk back. Today was going to be a long day. 


	11. Stage 11: Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back on track with the updates! Enjoy! :)

Most of the day Michael ignored the constant buzzing in his pocket. He wasn't going to risk one of the guys accidentally reading a message or him accidentally popping a boner in work. Gavin kept smirking at him when ever three phone signaled yet another message and it was a bit annoying. "Why don't you just answer it?" Gavin asked for the millionth time that day. Michael sighed lightly and shot a glare at him. After that, he backed off.

He finally finished up and was sitting in his car. Michael sighed and looked at his messages.

_Ray <3(11)_

He was tempted to read them now to get it over with but he decided against it and started up his car. Michael _knew_ what those messages had in store for him. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to read them. Not even when he got home and laid on his couch just staring at the number of unread messages. Michael knew that there was a chance that he was going to see Ray tomorrow, even if it was a small chance he didn't want it to be even more awkward. His phone vibrated again. _12 unread messages._ Michael groaned and ran a hand down his face, finally deciding to just get it over with.

**Sent 10:00am**

_No? Maybe you'd love to wrap those pretty lips of yours around my cock?_

**Sent 10:15am**

_take every inch of me down your throat._

**Sent 10:17am**

_Then I could hold you down, kiss down you're body just to tease you._

**Sent 11:00 am**

_You'd beg me just to touch you_

**Sent 11:20am**

_After hearing you beg like a good boy, I'll work my fingers inside you._

**Sent 11:23am**

_Listen to you moan out my name as you press against my fingers, wanting more._

**Sent 11:56am**

_I'll wait till your just about to come, then stop to leave you a whimpering mess._

**Sent 12:18pm**

_But I wouldn't be able to take it anymore, the sounds you make, so I'd shove my cock inside you._

**Sent 12:40pm**

_God, i would love to hear you scream for me_

**Sent 12:43pm**

_To have you moan out and beg for more until you come for me._

**Sent 12:57pm**

_Soon enough I'd finish up inside you, filling your tight hole._

**Sent 4:12pm**

_I'm sorry about that. Wasn't thinking._

Michael was undoubtedly blushed red as there was a strain on his pants. Fuck. Damn Ray and his dirty talk. He was really glad he didn't read those in the office. Michael sighed at his hard on and replied.

_It's alright. But damn did you get me hard._

_That was the plan. Need help? Skype me. ;)_

Michael quickly ran to his room and sat on his bed, opening his laptop and immediately calling Ray. As it connected Michael bit his lip nervously and he undid his pants and pulled out his aching cock. He began stroking it, swiping his thumb over the tip as he breaths became soft pants. Finally Ray connected to see the image of a flushed Michael working his cock. "oh shit, fuck, you look amazing" Ray muttered. Michael smirked and began to stroke faster, his moans increasing. "R-Ray..."he managed to sigh out.

Michael closed his eyes in pleasure only to look back at the screen to see Ray, leaning back on his bed with his cock out and rubbing at it lazily. "Fuck Michael..." He sighed. Michael bit his lip as he marvelled over how sexy Ray looked, biting his lip to suppress moans. He moved his hand down to massage his balls and shiver in pleasure, calling out Ray's name once more. "fuck, can you finger yourself for me babe?" Ray sighed as he picked up the pace and worked his own cock faster.

Michael blushed at the nickname but nodded slightly and reached for his nightstand to pull out the lube. He covered his fingers in a fair amount before circling two around his entrance. He looked up at Ray before biting his lip and sliding the two digits in, pumping them immediately. He whimpered lowly as he felt pleasure increase. "that's it...just like that" Ray moaned from the other end. Michael whimpered again as he added a third finger and thrust them harshly in and out of his hole. He matched his strokes with his thrusts until he found the bundle of nerves inside him that made him shake.

Michael cried out as he gripped his cock tight and focused on that one spot. "f-fuck, Ray, I need you s-so bad!" Michael moaned loudly as he heard the Puerto Rican' moans increase. "God, I wanna fuck you so hard you scream, y-you won't be able to walk right for a week" Ray groaned out. Michael whined and moaned, not caring about the sounds he was making. He could feel himself nearing the edge, one last thrust to his prostate and he was spilling his cum over his stomach, crying out Ray's name. "Fuck you're so hot" Ray groaned, close to the edge also. Michael smirked and licked some cum from his hands, "come for me baby, come on let me see you" Michael said lowly. Ray cursed lowly as he came, spilling Michael's name from his lips.

They both panted heavily as they laid back with huge smiles on their faces. "Fuck you're amazing" Ray chuckled. "You too" Michael chuckled along, feeling tired. "You look tired, go to bed" Ray smirked and sat up. "Nah" Michael responded and sat up too. in the end they stayed up til midnight, just talking to each other.


	12. Stage 12: Joined The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new employee shows up at Rooster Teeth.

Michael woke up the next day feeling nervous and moved to get ready slower than he'd like. At this point he didn't care if he was late, but then again he didn't really have a reason to be nervous did he? There was a small chance Ray had gotten the job at Rooster Teeth. Michael sighed and went about his day like normal after that. He ate breakfast and texted Ray 'Good Morning'. He revived Ray's reply when he pulled into the parking lot.

_Morning Michael, sorry for the late reply I was trying to find directions to this stupid job but I should be there soon. I'm actually nervous, what if they don't like me?_

_Not possible. They'll love you. :)_

Michael smiled at his reply and got out of his car, walking into the office fairly confident. He was away, lost in editing when someone tapped on his shoulder. Michael looked up to see Geoff standing over him. "New guy's here, go show him around". Michael sighed, nodded and got up. He made his way to the front of the building stopping dead in his tracks at the door, he froze up.

"R-Ray?" He choked out. The hispanic looked up from his phone to lock eyes with his friend. "Michael?!" He yelled in surprise. Michael wanted to run up and hug him, talk to him, ask him why he didn't say where he was working at but nothing happened. Michael could only stare at him. Ray walked forward first, looking at the red head up and down, "You're...uh..taller than I expected" Ray chuckled nervously. "Y-You too..." Michael said lowly. Ray smiled a bit and held out his arms, Michael was confused at first but then found himself blushing lightly at the thought of hugging him.

He complied and hugged his friend hard, not wanting to let go. He could feel him, hear his heart beat, smell his shitty cologne. Here Ray was in the flesh and Michael didn't want to risk loosimg him for a second. Michael pulled away enough to look into Ray's eyes. "So...its really you?"Michael felt tears welling in his eyes. Ray chuckled and nodded, "Yep, Your favorite Hispanic". He couldn't help himself from crying, his first actual friend was standing here in front of him. He wasn't giving him wrong looks or avoiding him, he was here hugging him at that. Michael backed away and cleared his throat a bit, friends didn't hug that long. "So uh...let me show you around Rooster Teeth" Michael said with a smile wide on his face.


	13. Stage Thirteen: Mission Start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just ask, easy right?

After an hour of showing Ray around and introducing him to some people, Michael finally got him to the Achievement Hunter office. Gavin immediately introduced himself while the others simply smiled and waved at Ray. Geoff talked to him for a bit before describing what his job was going to before showing him his desk. Michael smiled, sitting next to Ray everyday was going to be great...unless...it got weird. Oh God he didn't want that, to ruin all this and make his life a lot harder. Michael bit his lip at the thought and turned to Geoff. "Hey uh, Geoff can I talk to you for a sec?" Michael asked, looking over at the door before back to his boss. "Oh, yeah sure" Geoff nodded and got up with him and left the room.

"That's him, that's the Ray I was talking about." Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, well are you gonna ask him out or what?" Geoff crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Ask him out?!" Michael nearly yelled. Geoff chuckled, "yeah dude, you like him so ask him out on a date for Christ's sake". The red head pondered over it, wondering if Ray would think it was weird at all. "Ok ok, it's worth trying I guess" Michael shrugged. "There you go, now go get him" Geoff slapped him on the shoulder and pushed him back into the office. Michael rolled his eyes, a slight smirk on his face as he went back to his seat.

It took the rest of the day for Michael to even think about actually asking him. He really didn't want to mess up anything with Ray, if not asking him kept them friends he was ok with that. He had to at least try though, he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and stood next to Ray who was sitting in his chair. Ray looked up with a scoff and took off his headphones. "Yeah?" He asked. Michael froze up, he could see how beautiful his brown eyes were and just how amazing his smile was with out the quality of the camera messing it up.

He was staring and he really should say something before Ray realized. "Um...would you...wanna...go out for dinner some night...with me?" Michael asked lowly. Ray had somewhat of a surprised reaction to it. "Like...a date?" He scoffed. Michael could only nod and shove his hands in his pockets. "Shit...sure why not, hows about this Friday?" Ray smiled up at his friend, seeing just how nervous he was. "Sounds good, I...I gotta go" and the red head bolted out the door.

Once in the safety of his car he sat back against his chair and sighed, his phone buzzing. He groaned and checked it, a text from Geoff.

_did you do it?_

_Yeah._

_did he say yes?_

_Yes. Now leave me alone._

Michael smiled to himself, he did do it. He had a date with Ray and he couldn't be more happier about it. He wasn't even thinking of what could possibly go wrong. All that drifted through his mind was Ray and him laughing and having a good time like they did before. Nothing could stop him from getting this right, or at least that's what he thought.


	14. Stage fourteen: your level is insufficient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael realizes his attachment to Ray and Geoff asks Michael a few interesting questions.

Thursday morning, Michael was up early. It wasn’t so much as he was up early, more like he didn’t sleep at all last night because he was talking to Ray all night. Texting, through skype, Xbox live. He rubbed his eye with a sleepy smile as he checked the latest text message from him.

_You’re probably really tired, you should get some sleep before work._

__

_So do you._

__

_Nah, i’m good._

__

_You need your energy, seriously, everyone in the office is insane._

__

_Energy? I’m running off Michael Jones._

Michael scoffed at the cheesy remark and shook his head. They had been flirting but by now it really seemed like nothing. It was like normal conversation and he loved every second of it. He had to admit that enclosing himself away from people didn’t get him anywhere, If he kept doing it he never would have met Ray or Geoff for that matter. Michael hated himself for being so closed off, he wasn’t completely okay with coming out to people but he was much better off.

Michael looked over to the time, 6:32. He knew that he probably should get some sleep or he’d wind up face to the keyboard in the middle of editing the latest Rage Quit. But he didn’t want to leave Ray for a second. To Michael, he was addicting and intoxicating. He wanted to know all there was to know about him and tell him all there was to say about himself. He fully trusted the younger man and wanted nothing more than to have him with him every second. Michael sighed and laid back on his couch to as least get two hours of sleep.

When the redhead walked in the office he was nursing a can of Red Bull and looking very unapproachable. Geoff raised an eyebrow and decided to confront him, “Hey buddy, you alright?” Michael just glared at him. “Did you sleep at all?” he asked as he took a seat next to him. “No. I didn’t “ he groaned and turned back to his editing. “What where you doing?...Wait...did Ray come over?” he asked with a slight smirk. Michael’s face heated up at his suggestion, “What?! No! Geoff…” Michael groaned further.

“Then what?” Geoff laughed to himself. “We were talking all night” Michael sighed and sat back in his chair rubbing his hands down his face. “Like...phone sex?” Geoff said lowly. “No!” he yelled, his face heating up more. “Have you guys done that already?” Geoff asked jokingly, expecting another “no” but Michael got quiet. “Wait. Are you serious?” His smile disappeared and it was replaced with shock. “Y-yeah...we Skyped...a few days ago” Michael muttered. “Holy shit Michael. You’re still a virgin and you did that?” Geoff raised another eyebrow as he sat back in the chair. “Yeah so?” Michael went back to his editing. “Does he know you’re a virgin?” Geoff asked. “Yeah. I told him” Michael muttered.

 **  
**“Does he buy it?” “Im pretty sure he doesn’t after the show I put on” he smirked a bit to himself. Geoff made a face of disgust, “Come on man, I didn’t need to know that” he groaned. “You asked” Michael shrugged. Just then Ray walked in and gave Michael a sleepy smile as he took a seat next to him. Geoff gave them both a disgusted look before he shook his head and returned to his own seat. “What’s his deal?” Ray chuckled half heartedly. “Dunno, Red Bull?” Michael offered him his can. “Definitely”.


	15. Stage 15: For your First Mission...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Friday.

Friday. It was Friday morning and Michael couldn't be more nervous. Sure the date was hours away but he couldn't help the sinking feeling everytime he thought about it. Geoff had done a pretty good job of reassuring him with a text this morning reading: _'big day Michael! :) Don't be too nervous, the kid already likes you. I can tell.'_. It relaxed him for a bit until he started thinking about all the little ticks he has that could possibly annoy Ray. Why if he didn't like how he impatiently shook his leg? Or that he was talkative during movies?

Michael groaned to himself as he sat back in his chair. "You're worrying about it again aren't you?" Gavin asked, leaning back also. Geoff must've told him about it, they did live together. "I ... I can't help it, I'm just nervous" he sighed. "It's alright, I imagine if you just be yourself Ray'll love you even more" Gavin smiled at him. Michael raised an eyebrow at the brit, "even more?" He questioned. "Uh..." Gavin stuttered before he quickly said he had something to attend to and left the room.

Gavin's sudden nervousness didn't help at all. What did he mean by 'love him even more'? W's he implying that Ray already loved him? Michael rolled his eyes at his own thoughts, how the hell would he know? The day continued on as normal only Ray hadn't come into work. Michael figured he was late but he didn't show up at all. He nervously asked Geoff if he knew why. "He told me he was feeling sick, he sounded upset over the phone and told me to appologize if he felt to sick to go on the date." Geoff sighed and put a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

After another few hours Michael was on his was home, only he drove no where near his house. He stopped at a few stores before he showed up at an appartment, knocking on the door. Ray answered and looked at Michael in surprise. "What...what are you doing here? How'd you even know where I live?" He asked. Michael shrugged with a box of pizza in hand and a bag of games and movies in the other. "I figured, I'd still give you a date even if you're sick as fuck. Also, Geoff told me where you lived" he chuckled lightly. Ray scoffed and invited him in, the two men quickly on the couch playing some videogame and eating the pizza.

Michael occasionally smiled over to Ray who was focused on the screen. He thought it was cute how his tongue poked out from his lips in concentration, those perfect lips. Michael suddenly found himself wanting to kiss said lips. He swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to decide if he should just take a chance like this. Ray happened to see him staring and put down his controller to look at the redhead. "Michael?" He scoffed half joking, half nervous. Michael bit his lip before he quickly put a hand to the back of Ray's neck and smashed their lips together.

He felt Ray tense up for a few seconds before he finally relaxed and gave in. Michael sighed and relaxed too only then realizing what was happening when Ray's tongue came across his bottom lip. One: He didn't know how to kiss, two: Ray was his first kiss. Michael pulled away with shock in his eyes, Ray immediately noticed. "That was your first kiss wasn't it?" He asked lowly. Michael could only nod slightly, looking down in shame. Seeing as everyone feared him when he was younger, he never got a chance to kiss anyone. Ray smiled a bit and nodded, pulling the redhead to hold him close. Michael sighed and forgot the anxiety for a while, just leaning into Ray and breathing him in.


	16. Stage 16: obtained the prince's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks so much for comments and hits and kudos and all of it! Love you guys! Unfortunately I'm not updating usually because school is starting up soon and my birthday is Wednesday so I have a lot to do ^-^ I will still try to update on the assigned days unless something happens.

Michael woke up, head nuzzled between Ray's neck and fingers interweaving. He looked up at his still sleeping friend, allowing himself to smile. Michael's eyes traced along his lips, maybe he should kiss him before he woke up? So he wasn't so nervous if it ever happened again, yeah that was a good reason. Michael sat up cautiously as his lips barely brushed over Ray's. He bit his lip before he lightly pressed his lips to his. Michael sighed as he relaxed but tensed a bit when he felt the other's lips curl into a smirk and gently kiss back. Again, Michael had no idea how to kiss so he went with instinct and followed Ray's motions.

The Puerto Rican's hands slid to Michael's waist. The redhead pulled away and gave a nervous look. Ray saw it immediately and removed his hands, "sorry." He sighed and smiled lightly. Michael nodded and sat up all the way, taking in the events of last night. Ray only waited for him to process everything. "Wait....how does this work?" The redhead quickly questioned. They had joked around and kissed at each other every so often last night, staying cuddled in each others arms. "What...do you mean?" Ray raised an eyebrow.

"Well...we're boyfriends now...right?" Michael bit his lip, afraid of the wrong reaction. Ray just laughed, "well I was going to ask some time, guess now's a good time to say I wouldn't mind" he shrugged. "Wait...were weren't already? I thought wince I kissed you....we were automatically....together" Michael's voiced faded nervously. Another short laugh left Ray, "you really are innocent to all this hu?" Michael could only look down at his own hands. "Well don't worry, as your boyfriend I'll make sure that doesn't stay the same for long" Ray smiled a bit and pressed a small kiss to Michael's forehead.

Seeing as it was Saturday and they had the day off, they mostly spent the day at Ray's house playing videogames and watching dumb movies. It was a good thing Ray was feeling a lot better. They were quickly interrupted in the middle of watching some movie on netflix when Michael's phone signaled he had a text message. The redhead rolled his eyes and went to answer it

_Geoff Ramsey_

_4:28 pm_

_So, I'm at your house and your car isn't here. I'm asumimg you went over Ray's house and had amazing sex._

Michael rolled his eyes and scoffed, replying quickly so he could get back to burying his head into Ray's chest.

_To: Geoff Ramsey_

_No. We didn't have sex, Jesus, what do you think I am? I did get my first kiss though does that count for something?_

The redhead returned to holding himself close to his new boyfriend. He couldn't help but smile up at him, Ray clearly focusing on the movie. He couldn't believe it, this had to be a dream. Having a boyfriend that actually cared about him? It was so unreal to Michael and every second he spent in the Puerto Rican's arms was amazing. He sighed as his phone buzzed again, this time causing Ray to raise an eyebrow at him. Michael glared at his phone and again replied.

_Geoff Ramsey_

_4:30 pm_

_holy shit good for you. So are you guys a thing now?_

_To: Geoff Ramsey_

_Yes. Now stop texting me. movies. Cuddling. Busy._

Michael smiled at the last text message before finally putting his phone in his pocket. "Who was that?"Ray questioned. "Just Geoff wondering if we had like some insanely incredible sex or something" Michael chuckled a bit. "Well I mean I was close right?" Ray joked and ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair. Michael scoffed and pecked his lips, "Not even close". Michael joked about it but in truth he was scared and unsure if he even wanted to have sex with Ray. Of course Ray had an amazing body and sounded amazing when he was on camera...but something about it actually happening made the redhead shiver. Then again, if it didn't happen would Ray leave him?


	17. Stage 17: Not Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just needed to let it out.

That Monday Michael walked into work in a rather good mood. Geoff immediately was asking questions about his weekend spent with Ray but he promised to answer them at lunch. The day was spent with much more editing than was appreciated by all six men. Michael quickly giving in to short breaks and trying not to get distracted, Ray _was_ sitting right night to him. All he could think about was the feel of Ray's hands on his hips and how good the Puerto Rican's lips felt moving against his own. He wanted to keep kissing him, he wanted Ray's hands to move lower. It was bothering him that he wanted all these things but was too afraid to go forward with anything.

 

The day was slow with filming and editing, having to restart some of the lets plays due to technical errors. Michael was just plain distracted and barely participated and was glad it wasn’t his week to be in VS. He barely had any commentary due to his constant thinking and looking over to the Puerto Rican, smiled a bit but began to worry himself with thoughts. Before he knew it lunch came around and Ray asked if he wanted to come with him, Ryan and Gavin.

 

“No thanks, I gotta talk to Geoff” Michael shrugged with slight smile.

 

“Oh ok, be back then” Ray smiled and pecked the redhead’s lips shortly and left with the others. Michael sat there and blushed, looking over to Geoff who raised his eyebrow at him.

 

“Looks like you guys really hit it off hu?” Geoff smirked and took a seat next to Michael. The younger only shrugged and gave him a worried look.

 

“I know that look, what’s wrong?” Geoff’s tone immediately turned fatherly as he leaned closer to listen.

 

“Over the weekend we just did some basic stuff y’know, laid on the couch together, watched some movies...kissed” Michael couldn't help but blush red at the memory of that morning.

 

“But...he tried, well I think he tried to have sex with me and to be honest Geoff I’m scared I don't know how to do anything, I’m a virgin for fucks sake I didn’t even have my first kiss until two days ago! I'm fucking 26 years old!” Michael panicked.

 

“Hey, Hey, relax” Geoff said lightly and pulled the younger into a hug, rubbing small circles into his back. Michael found himself sobbing into the older’s shoulder, he didn’t exactly know why he was crying all he knew was that he had to let it out before Ray got back and saw him like this.

 

“Listen Michael, you don’t have to if you don’t want to but I think you should talk to him about it, if he leaves you because you won’t have sex with him then he’s not worth it” Geoff explained softly in the redhead’s ear. Michael pulled away from the moustached man and nodded, wiping his eyes.

 

“Ray seems like too nice of a person to just leave me like that, but what do I know? I met him online.” Michael sighed. Geoff just scoffed and placed a hand on the younger’s shoulder.

 

“Take him on a date, an actual date and talk to him” Geoff smirked. Michael smiled a bit and nodded. Just then the guys returned with food bags in hand, Ray seemed to notice Michael’s red eyes and quickly went to him, pulling him into a hug.

 

“Are you ok? What happened?” Ray asked quietly in his ear, careful not to alert the others to what was happening.

 

“Nothing It’s fine, uh, hey do you wanna go on a date tonight?” Michael asked nervously. Ray pulled away to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

 

“Yeah, sure, I got the perfect place” Ray smirked and pulled Michael into a kiss, it lasted a lot longer than a quick peck with Michael beginning to kiss back. Geoff cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at the two.

  
“Jesus Michael” he chuckled lowly and returned to his desk to give Ray his seat back. Michael just laughed along with Ray as the rest of the office held smug smirks.


	18. Stage 18: Power Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now realize the chapter names are kind of irrelevant to the plot but they sound cool so eh what the hell.

Michael stared in disbelief, was Ray serious? All he wanted was a nice easy date with Ray to a place with minimum people, but this? This was a God damn club! Michael could feel the nervousness settle in, the need to flee back to the car grew as they got closer to the blasting music. Ray talked to the bouncer for a while, obviously having known him and let him in. Michael couldn’t take two more steps through the door, he couldn’t handle a group of people like that. Ray saw the slight fear in his eyes and grabbed his hand. 

“Hey, It’ll be ok, I got you” the younger smiled lightly. Michael nodded, still unsure but followed his boyfriend into the club. His eyes immediately couldn’t be focused on one thing, the people grinding on the dancefloor, the many people talking at the bar and the people in booths with drinks laughing away. Ray turned to Michael and leaned in close so he could hear him over the music. 

“Do you want a drink?” Ray shouted. Michael just shook his head and leaned in close too. 

“What about you?” he asked, determined to at least be a good boyfriend and buy him a drink. He could see Ray chuckle and shake his head. 

“I don’t drink” he said with a smirk. Michael nodded and followed Ray to one of the booths, at least it was a lot less noisy than by the dancefloor. Michael shifted uncomfortably, but he had to put aside his nervousness tonight. He had to do it for Ray and show him a good time no matter what. 

“Look, I’m sorry we can leave if you want” Ray sighed and gave the redhead an apologetic look. 

“N-No! It’s alright, just...need sometime to warm up to this is all, I’ve never been to a club” Michael nervously chuckled and took another chance to scan the large room. He was ok, he could do this. 

“Uh, Wanna dance?” Ray asked, his leg shaking and his hands folded on top of the table. Michael bit his lip and contemplated for a second, maybe this was the best way to get him to loosen up. He just smiled and nodded at the younger, standing up. Ray’s face lit up as he stood up quickly and dragged his boyfriend into the crowd of people. Michael shrugged off the various bumping of people against him and tried to smile and focus on his boyfriend who seemed to be enjoying himself. Ray shook his head and grabbed Michael's hands to place them on his hips and threw his arms around the taller's neck. The redhead felt his face heat up but the low light of the club surely hid it. 

Ray drew his hips closer and began grinding against him, Michael bit his lip and looked directly at his boyfriend, seeing lust but also seeing assurance. In that moment Michael finally relaxed, he sighed and let the music take over, smirking at his boyfriend as he focused on their bodies moving together. Both of them sneaking kisses and nips to each other’s neck. Ray chuckled and leaned up to Michael’s ear from kissing his neck. 

“Come with me” he whispered and grabbed his boyfriend’s hands, Michael chuckled back and let the shorter lead him to the back of the room and to the bathroom. The redhead found himself being pushed against the inside of a stall door, Ray kissing him hurridly. Michael went along and kissed him back, all he could feel was lust in the kiss as the younger’s hands trailed down to his pants. Michael did nothing to stop him when they were suddenly undone, Ray's kisses trailing down to his neck as the younger sunk onto his knees in front of him. 

Michael could feel the sense of embarrassment and fear as Ray unzipped his pants and pulled out his half hard cock from his boxers so it rested through the opening the zipper provided. Ray looked up at his boyfriend, sliently asking to continue. The redhead bit his lips and nodded slightly, still unsure if he was okay with this. The younger's mouth was on him in a second, sliding his tongue around the tip and bobbing his head slightly. Michael gasped shakily as his hand immediately went to Ray's hair. The Puerto Rican couldn't help but smirk before sliding more of his boyfriend's now fully erect cock into his mouth. 

"O-oh fuck, Ray" Michael moaned out, his grip increasing on the black locks in front of him. Ray took it further and began to slide Michael's erection further down his throat, successfully deep throating him. At that point Michael couldn't form words, he was reduced to moaning and gasping in pleasure. 

"I-I'm gonna, ahh, c-come" Michael tried to warn Ray but was soon climaxing down the younger's throat with a rather loud moan. Ray chuckled as he pulled away from the softening cock and placed a kiss to the tip of it. Michael's face heated insanely at the act his boyfriend just comitted and at the realization of how loud he was. Ray stood up and sighed, smiling lightly at the redhead. 

"Not that bad is it?" Ray chuckled, wiping a drop of Michael's cum from the corner of his lips. Michael didn't say anything, and only offered a shy smile. Ray pulled him into a kiss, allowing him to taste himself. He had to admit, it wasn't bad with Ray's own unique taste mixed with it. Ray pulled away so their lips just brushed, smirking. 

"Better zip your pants up so we can get out of this stall hu?" He chuckled. Michael quickly fumbled with his pants and nervously smiled at his boyfriend before letting them out of the stall. Once returning to the booth, Michael decided a drink might help calm him down after what just happened. He wound up laughing at stupid jokes with Ray and drinking more than he intended to. Michael drunkenly giggled at Ray before turning to see some girl tapping on his shoulder. 

"Hey there, mind dancing with me?" She said smoothly, running a hand down Michael's shoulder. He looked over to Ray, seeing rage in his eyes. 

"Sorry, don't feel like dancing" he said lowly and took another swig of his drink. The girl's hand now rested on his thigh, sliding upward. 

"Oh come on, I promise to show you a good time" her voice trying to sound sultry. Michael looked her over again, small black dress, her brunette hair resting over her well exposed chest. The red head rolled his eyes and moved her hand. 

"No" he growled, not sure how to really assert himself in his drunken state. 

"Don't be like that" she said, obviously still trying and sliding her hand back up his thigh. That's when Ray stood up and glared at her. 

"He said no, leave him alone" he snapped at her. The girl raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. 

"And who are you?" She growled, now pissed. 

"I'm his boyfriend" Ray said, stepping closer to Michael. The girl now wore a face of disgust. 

"Boyfriend? Ew, if I knew you were a fucking faggot I would have never asked, nevermind" she scoffed and walked away. Michael sighed and looked down at his half finished drink before looking up to his shorter boyfriend. 

"I wanna go home" he said, his words slurring together slightly. 

"Okay" Ray sighed and led his boyfriend out of the club, managing to call a taxi and get them back to Michael's apartment. 


	19. Stage 19: Level Complete

Michael groaned, trying to bury his head into Ray's side to block out the sunlight streaming into the living room of his apartment. Ray let out a soft chuckle, running a hand through his boyfriend's hair.

"How do you feel?" Ray asked in a low voice, knowing Michael definitely had a hangover. Michael groaned and just shook his head, burying his face deeper in the younger's side. Ray hummed and continued to run his fingers through the messed up curls. Michael allowed himself to breathe in ray's scent and remember how much fun he had last night and then...the bathroom. He felt his face heat up at the memory but nonetheless couldn't help smiling a bit. Michael scoffed and looked up at Ray who smiled back. 

"Well...last night was certainly interesting " Michael joked lightly. Ray smiled knowingly and kissed Michael lightly, pulling him a bit closer. 

"Yeah, you got your first blowjob. How was it?" Ray raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. Michael shrugged and smirked. 

"It was ok" he said jokingly, Ray chuckled and pushed Michael off lightly. Michael chuckled along and sat up straight, his laugh fading anand a smile resting on his face. Michael fondly looked over Ray before and scoffed lightly. 

"Fuck, I love you" Michael said lowly, but immediately realized what he said. He looked at Ray in shock at himself, hoping the younger didn't take it the wrong way. Ray had a look of surprise of his face, silence filling the room along with tension. Ray's lips curved into a smile as he pulled the redhead closer. 

"I love you too Michael" Ray said quietly into his ear. Michael couldn't hug back, he was struck with disbelief. He's never had someone who told him they were in love with him. Michael smiled and hugged back tightly, tears welling in his eyes. Ray pulled away, feeling something wet hit the back of his shirt. Ray chuckled, wiping his boyfriend's tears. 

"Hey, its ok, I love you Michael Jones" Ray laughed a bit. Michael laughed along, not being able to stop the flow of tears. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy but he was loving every second of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I didn't have much time to type this!


	20. Stage 20: The Guardian

Michael walked into work laughing along with Ray. Heads immediately turned to watch them, the redhead shook his head and gave a peck to the younger’s cheek before sitting down at his desk. Geoff raised an eyebrow at both men before shrugging it off and getting back to what he was doing on the computer. He wanted to know what happened last night, did Ray accept what Michael had to say? Did he force him to? Did Michael even have the balls to say something to the guy? Geoff sighed and ran a hand through his hair before getting up to leave the office, it was too early in the morning and he didn’t have nearly enough coffee to be dealing with this yet. The moustached man sighed, staring into his cup. This whole thing with Michael had him more worried about the kid, he probably shouldn’t be this concerned the “kid” was 26 years old.

 

Geoff lifted his head as Ryan walked in to grab a Red Bull from the fridge. Ryan immediately noticed the stress and worry the older showed on his face.

 

“Hey Geoff, you ok? You look like you’ve got something on your mind” Ryan said before leaning on the counter across from him. Geoff shrugged and took a sip from his coffee. Ryan sighed and opened his Red Bull and crossing his arms at the older. Geoff raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“What?” Geoff said as if he had no clue what Ryan was waiting for.

 

“Something is obviously bothering you and you don’t want to tell anyone, I'm offering to hear whatever you want to spill out.” Ryan sighed and again waited. Geoff mimicked his sigh and shifted his position a bit before starting to talk.

 

“It’s Michael, I’m just worried about him. He’s never had someone to take care of him like Ray. He’s never dated, hell, the kid just got his first kiss a few days ago, he’s scared to have sex. I don’t know what to do because I shouldn’t have to walk him through all of this like a 6 year old. Not only that, something about Ray just doesn’t seem right,” Geoff let out all at once, Ryan just blankly took it all in. Ryan took a deep sigh,

 

“Geoff, I understand that you care about him and you think of him as a son but you have to let him figure things out himself so he doesn’t need you like that anymore. He needs to face somethings by himself and find out if Ray is good for him or not along the way” Ryan shrugged and gave Geoff an understanding look. Geoff groaned and set his coffee down.

 

“I’ll try to, but I need to look out for him somehow, he’s fragile Ryan.” Geoff said sternly.

 

“Fragile, but not glass” Ryan pointed out. Geoff could only nod and return to the office. He returned to the squawking of a certain Brit and Michael tackling him, trying to grab a controller from his hand. Honestly he was a bit shocked, Michael would have never been so friendly intimate with any of the others in the office but there he was. He was laughing along with Gavin basically wrestling on the floor. Geoff couldn’t help but smile a bit,  if this was the outcome maybe this Ray guy wasn’t so bad.

 

“Get up idiots, we have work to do” Geoff sighed and stepped over them, his smile stuck on his face.

 

“Sure thing boss” Michael said proudly, standing up with the controller in hand. Geoff scoffed and sat down, starting up his Xbox so they could start filming the newest Minecraft let’s play.

 

After filming a few things Michael was ready to just go to Ray’s apartment to cuddle him, kiss him for a few hours and spend the night again. He realised he hadn’t been at his house much lately, he’d have to go back sometime. Michael sighed and stood up, smiling at his boyfriend sitting next to him. All he could think was how cute he looked biting his lip, eyes focused on the web page he was scrolling down. Yet again Michael couldn’t be more grateful that Ray had come into his life. He walked up behind the younger to watch him for a second before placing a soft kiss on his head. Ray looked up for a second to smile and kiss his boyfriend on the lips properly. Michael relaxed a bit but couldn’t help feel the bit of lust put into the kiss as he pulled away. the redhead shook his head and gently moved one of the speakers of the headphones from Ray’s ear.

 

“I’m gonna go a few places and I’ll come back to drive you to your apartment ok?” He said gently. Ray just smiled and nodded before returning to his computer.

 

“Hey Michael, let me come with you” Geoff said immediately, getting up from his chair. Michael raised an eyebrow but agreed and led the older out to his car. Michael started up his car and began his drive to his house to check on a few things. The drive was quiet until Geoff cleared his throat and spoke up.

 

“So how did last night go?” He asked, Michael felt his face heat up and he coughed a bit. Geoff couldn’t help but notice the red tint on the younger’s face.

 

“You fucked?!” Geoff practically yelled. Michael jumped a bit, causing the car to swerve a bit before he regain control of the vehicle.

 

“N-No! Not at all! We...we went to a club” Michael said shyly. Geoff had a fatherly look plastered on his face, expecting the story of last night to take a turn.

 

“He got me in the bathroom and...well...y’know...he... blew me?”  Michael said sheepishly, keeping his eyes on the road. He didn’t want to look at Geoff as his face heated red at the confession. The older could only look surprised and he chuckled fakely, crossing his arms.

 

“So let me get this straight, you, a person not very comfortable around people, went to a club and then Ray, a guy you met on the internet not to long ago and are now dating, blew you in a crusty bathroom stall?” Geoff repeated the basics of Michael’s story. Michael could only nod slightly and look at Geoff for a slight second. A large sigh left the moustached man as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Look, I’m not going to tell you that you’re wrong or what you should do but all I’m asking is that you look out for yourself ok? For my sanity.” Geoff looked at him worriedly. Michael bit his lip, he knew how much Geoff cared about him and he was only looking after him and quite frankly he always wanted Geoff to look after him.

  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine Geoff, I have Ray and I know he’d never hurt me” Michael said with a sigh, allowing himself to smile lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank you guys for reading and I know a lot of you must be freaking out about whats going to happen to Michael all im telling is that I may have to edit the tags and warnings for this but I promise it wont be that bad....maybe....


	21. Stage 21: Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you to know I felt so so bad writing this. I can't bring myself to write things like this often but I had this planned out. Sorry. It doesn't get too descriptive I promise.

Once returning to the office and picking Ray up they sat in the car in silence, Ray just checking his phone. Michael cleared his throat as he parked his car in the parking lot of his own apartment complex.

 

“Oh? Isn’t this kidnapping? Not telling me we were going back to your place?” Ray joked and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Michael let out a small chuckle.

 

“I don’t see you complaining” Michael smirked and got out, the shorter following suit up to his apartment on the second floor. The redhead opened the door and immediately forgot that he didn’t clean up at all.

 

“Uh...yeah just… excuse the mess” Michael muttered shyly as he began picking things up from the living room. Ray chuckled and sat down on the couch, seeing Michael’s laptop and picking it up, setting it on his lap and opening it. He began to chuckle a bit until Michael turned around and blushed red. Ray raised an eyebrow and faced the laptop toward him to show the desktop.

 

“Your wallpaper is literally me?” Ray smiled a bit. Michael nodded nervously.

 

_He thinks you’re weird, he hates you. He doesn’t like you anymore._

 

Michael scared himself with his own thoughts until Ray smiled gently and showed the redhead his lockscreen on his phone. Michael was a bit surprised to see his own pouting face right under the time that the phone displayed. Michael’s lips curled into a smile as his boyfriend motioned for him to come sit next to him. It was hours later that they were curled up on the couch together watching a movie on Michael’s laptop. The redhead snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Ray nuzzled his nose deeper into Michael’s curls, taking in his scent and placing small kisses that led down to Michael’s neck. The older shifted uncomfortably and looked at Ray, silently asking him to stop. Ray nodded and stopped. For a few minutes at least.

 

He began kissing and nipping at Michael’s neck again, causing the older to shift even more but this time he didn’t pull away.

 

“Ray...come on” Michael groaned uneasily as he tried to push away but Ray continued down to his collarbone. Michael shifted again, hoping he would stop but he continued until the older finally pushed him away.

 

“Please Ray...no” Michael said worried. Ray sighed and kissed his boyfriend gently. Michael accepted the kiss but was not okay with what came after. Ray’s hands went to the older’s waist as he pinned him down to the couch, the laptop sliding off of the couch.

 

“R-Ray stop…” Michael almost whined out as more nips were placed on his neck. Ray did just the opposite, his hands slid down lower to grab at Michael’s half hard cock through his pants.

 

“Hey, listen, don’t worry I got you, it’s going to happen eventually might as well start now and trust me you want this, I know you do” Ray chuckled a bit before undoing Michael’s pants and sliding them off.

 

“N-No! Get off of me! Get the fuck off!” Michael yelled and kicked but he couldn’t get free, Ray was a lot stronger than he looked. Ray growled and hit Michael hard in the face, causing the older to stare up in shock and stop kicking. Ray sighed and kissed the forming bruise on his face.

 

“I love you Michael, but you keep struggling just relax” Ray said lowly before removing his own pants. Michael laid there emotionless, no screaming, no kicking. He laid there as Ray had his way with him, tears slipping from his eyes every so often. Michael laid there expressionless as his _“loving”_ boyfriend used his body. It felt like hours before Ray finished and fell asleep on top of him with a “Good night Michael” and a soft kiss to his lips. Michael laid there on his couch, staring at the ceiling and letting more tears fall. Ray meant well, he shouldn’t be crying. He said it himself, he believed him.

  
**_Ray loves him._ **


	22. Stage 22: Not What It Seems

Michael groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, being a little shocked at the weight on him as he came to his senses. Ray was still sleeping on him, Michael smiled a bit and kissed the younger’s forehead. Ray stirred a bit in his sleep before waking up and smiling at his boyfriend.

 

“Morning Michael” Ray said softly before kissing the redhead’s lips lightly. Michael hummed in response and wrapped his arms around the shorter. Michael pulled away and looked his boyfriend in the eyes.

 

“Thank you for last night” Michael said lowly. It was sex wasn’t it? For some reason it didn’t feel right to Michael though, something was wrong about last night. He shrugged it off as him not knowing too much about the subject in the first place. Ray nodded and ran his fingers through tangled curly hair. Ray placed a small peck on the older’s bruise now fully formed on his face before getting up to get dressed. Michael sighed as he watched the shorter get dressed but ray stopped moving after slipping on his shirt.

 

“You know I love you Michael, right?” Ray said softly. Michael stood up quickly and hugged Ray tightly. He spent a few minutes placing soft kisses down the younger’s neck and shoulder.

 

“Of course, it was my fault you hurt me last night, I should’ve calmed down” Michael sighed. Ray hummed and nodded, leaving Michael to finish getting dressed. Michael gathered up his own clothes and went to find some new ones in his bedroom. After finishing up their morning routine Michael drove them to the office. It was quiet for a while with them being the only ones in the office. Slowly the others came in with groans and half-tired ‘good morning’s. Once Geoff entered Michael threw him an ecstatic smile, a smile telling him that he had news for him. Geoff sighed in his chair and got up to meet Michael outside of the office.

 

“What happened now?” Geoff sighed as Michael exited, closing the door behind him. Michael's smile only grew.

 

“Well, I took Ray back to my place and he...well...we had sex” Michael said, his expression still the one of a child on Christmas. Geoff nearly spit out the coffee he had just taken a sip of.

 

“You’re fucking joking right?” Geoff asked but Michael only shook his head. Geoff shifted his position before shaking his head and looking at the younger with worried eyes.

 

“What exactly happened?” Geoff asked, he had a bad gut feeling and it bothered him to even ask.

 

“Well...it was a bit forceful but it was fine, really Geoff” Michael smiled warmly. Geoff shook his head, something was off. Michael was not acting right, for some reason Geoff thought the younger’s reaction was wrong.

 

“Alright… alright, I’m glad you’re not afraid anymore” the older sighed and nodded. Michael nodded back and pulled Geoff in for a hug before pulling to face the man closer than before.

 

_Thats what was wrong. How the hell didn’t he notice?_

 

“Michael? Where did you get that bruise?”  Geoff asked, grabbing the younger’s face to inspect it closer. The redhead just pulled away and shook his head.

  
“I ran into the damn wall last night, fucking idiot I am” Michael chuckled. Geoff wasn’t about to believe it for a second but sighed and told him to be more careful before re-entering the office. He noticed Ray giving him a glare, staring at him as he took his seat. Something was **not** right and Geoff was going to find out what.


	23. Stage 23: The Charm That Blinds

Ray said he needed to talk to him at lunch, thing was Michael wasn’t going to be in the office. He was going to lunch with Gavin and Jack. As the hours ticked closer to lunch Geoff became more concerned because Ray would shoot him a glare then a glare to Michael with out the other noticing. Geoff watched, a bit worried, as they left the office and Ryan went to deal with other matters. Ray strolled up next to the moustached man and took Ryan’s seat next to him.

 

“What is it Ray?” Geoff sighed and looked to the younger with all seriousness but Ray’s face suddenly dropped and he looked upset.

 

“What did Michael tell you?” Ray asked softly. Geoff shrugged and leaned foreward in his chair.

 

“He said you guys fucked, told me it was a bit forceful but good, why? Is that not what happened?” Geoff asked and grew more concerned as the younger scoffed and shook his head.

 

“A bit forceful? That’s such bullshit” Ray choked out, Geoff could see...tears forming?  Geoff leaned closer and placed a hand on Ray’s knee.

 

“What happened?”  he asked softly, a tear made its way down the younger’s cheek and he wiped it to look at Geoff.

 

“Michael he...I guess he was never really scared...we got to his apartment and we watched a movie for a while, he kept trying to advance on me but I just… wasn’t in the mood then he…” Ray stopped as more tears rolled down his face but he quickly caught them with the back of his hand. Geoff listened to the younger in concern but he felt wrong doing so, like he shouldn’t feel bad for Ray. Geoff knew that was wrong. He had to care.

 

“He just used me, he used me like I was nothing” Ray practically sobbed. Geoff was in disbelief, Michael wasn’t like that. Michael was the shy boy afraid to talk to people and was the most innocent virgin he’s ever met.

 

“M-Michael wouldn’t…”

 

“That’s what I thought but… he.. he doesn’t care, I tried to fight back but he...was too strong I managed to hit him but that wasn’t enough” Ray stopped his crying and looked to Geoff worriedly.

  
“Don’t worry Ray, I’ll talk to him” Geoff assured him. Ray smiled and returned to his seat. About an hour later the others returned to the office, Michael’s laughter heard loudest of all. Geoff looked to him and Michael gave him a smile, he just sighed and went back to his work. However Michael noticed Ray’s puffy eyes and went over to comfort him. Geoff couldn’t believe this, he was so disappointed...so _ashamed_ of Michael.


	24. Stage 24: Darkness Shrouds You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Don't cry too much.

Michael smiled at Ray from the couch, the younger raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He looked around, just them in the office. Michael held out a hand and patted his lap. Ray shook his head and walked over, taking a seat on his boyfriend's lap. 

"Well? What do you intend to do in the office?" Ray asked lightly, leaning forward to kiss Michael. Michael's hands went to his hips and he began to kiss Ray back with obvious need. Ray smirked a bit, grinding down into his boyfriend. The older grunted and pulled Ray down more with each roll of his hips. Michael's hands slid up Ray's shirt, causing the younger to sigh and press into him more. Ray began to whine slightly so Michael began to grind up into him, unsure why his boyfriend stopped. He guessed he must've really wanted it.

"Michael."

Michael stopped and pulled away from Ray, blushing as he looked in the direction,of the stern voice. There stood Geoff at the door to the office, looking pissed off as ever.

"G-Geoff! I didn't ...mean...well I didn't..."

"I need to talk to you now." Geoff growled and stepped outside the office. Michael sighed and gave Ray an apologetic smile. Ray nodded and got up to go back to his desk. Michael stepped outside to see Geoff crossing his arms.

"Look I'm really sorry Geoff, won't happen in the office again, promise" Michael said with an innocent smile. Geoff sighed and uncrossed his arms, running a hand down his face.

"That's not the problem Michael, you can't force people to have sex with you it's not how that works" Geoff tried to explain but Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, you lost me, Ray didn't have to sit on my lap" Michael said genuinely confused. Geoff shook his head.

" I'm taking about the other night, you forced Ray to have sex with you, he fought you and hit you but you didn't stop, Ray told me everything"Geoff explained. Michael sat confused, that was wrong. He didn't do those things, Ray did.

"That's bullshit! I didn't fucking lay a hand on him! He's the one you fucking used me!" Michael yelled, tears filling his eyes at the memory of that night. Geoff, for a split second, believed Michael, but he had the odd feeling to trust Ray on this one.

"Michael. Take responsibility. You did something wrong so own up to it or... I can't think of you as my son anymore, just some asshole. Talk to me when you decide to have some sense" Geoff said lowly before walking off quickly. Michael stared off in disbelief, the collecting tears now falling. The only thing he managed to mutter out was sincere and broken.

_"I didn't do it dad, I didn't do it"_


	25. Stage 25: Are You Ready?

Geoff had made his way to the break room, he was still in disbelief and a bit of denial that Michael did anything at all. Ray was so sincere and trusting that he just had to believe it, but Michael? His Michael Jones? It didn’t seem right. Geoff groaned as he leaned against the counter, not seeing that the room was already occupied by someone else.

 

“Let me guess, this has something to do with Michael?”

 

“Yeah” Geoff sighed and looked over to the other Gent. Ryan sighed and crossed his arms, standing right in front of him and waited for an explanation.

 

“Apparently he forced himself on Ray, he says he didn’t do it but all Ray is doing is calling bullshit on it, I don’t know who to believe” Geoff said quietly.

 

“Michael? He wouldn’t do something like that, would he? You’ve known him longer than you know this ‘Ray’ guy” Ryan pointed out. Geoff shook his head and shrugged.

 

“I don’t know, you should have seen the kid, he came to me crying and all, saying that Michael...that he...yeah” he sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face, giving  Ryan a sincere look.

 

“I’ll talk to Ray, don’t worry” Ryan smiled at him a bit and placed a hand on his shoulder. Geoff nodded and sighed before walking off again.

 

__________________________

 

“What the hell Ray?!”  Michael yelled as he shoved the younger into his own apartment. Ray glared at him angrily, grabbing Michael’s wrist as he tried to pull away. Michael’s face dropped and filled with fear as he tried to pull away.

 

“Don’t you dare, you told Geoff about our little evening didn’t you? Tried to put it on me?” Ray growled and pinned Michael to the wall. Michael just whimpered and shook his head.

 

“I didn’t hear you, answer me!” Ray yelled as he pulled him from the wall and struck a blow to his face. Michael fell to the floor, tears welling in his eyes.

 

“N-No... I-I didn’t try to blame it on you” he choked out. Ray got on top of him to straddle him and Michael began to fight again and try to get away. Ray dug his nails into Michael’s shoulders to pin him down.

 

“I didn’t say you could fucking move, stay still!” Ray yelled at him. Michael whimpered again and nodded up at the younger. Ray sighed and began kissing around Michael’s face at his bruises and tears, blood was coming from the older’s cut lip and Ray saw the opportunity to kiss it off.

 

“We had a nice evening the other night didn’t we?” Ray cooed into Michael’s ear. Michael shivered as he forced out an answer.

 

“Y-Yes” he muttered, Ray smiled at him and began to stroke his cheek with his thumb lightly.

 

“I love you Michael, you know that right?” Ray said softly, placing more kisses on the redhead’s face. Michael sighed shakily and nodded, more tears slipping from his eyes.

  
“Y-Yes, I love you too Ray” Michael whimpered out, Ray sighed and held Michael close on the floor for what seemed like hours. Michael laid crying as the younger whispered lowly to him that **_everything was alright_** and he was ** _going to be ok_**. Michael didn’t believe it for a second, not one goddamn second.


	26. Stage 26: Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel Michael's past needs an explanation.

He could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he stared at his cut up knee. He looked up to the kids around him and hoped they'd apologize and help him up but all they did was glare down at him. Eight year old Michael wiped a tear quickly as he stood up on the playground and stepped toward the boy who had taken his Gameboy.

"Can I have my game back please?" He asked as nicely a he could, not only upset but mad. The slightly older and taller kid went to give it back but instead threw it to the ground and began to step on it.

"H-Hey knock it off! My mom bought that for me! Stop it you jerk!" Michael yelled and tried to stop him but he was just pushed away.

"Don't be such a baby" the older teased and stepped on it a last time to break it in half. The tears came back but they were filled with anger. Michael stood up and hit the kid hard, sending him to the ground.

"What the heck?!" The kid yelled but before he could get up Michael was on top of him, hitting him repeatedly in the face. The boy yelled for him to stop and was crying, his tears mixing with the blood dripping from his broken nose. He tied to swing back but Michael caught his arm, flipped the kid over and broke it the other way. The older screamed in agony as the red head got up and panted a bit.

Michael looked around to notice the others had run to get a teacher. He had sighed and accepted getting sent to the principal's office and getting picked up by his dad. Their car ride was in silence, no scolding or lecture but Michael knew all of it would change at home. Once they got home he hopped out of the car and walked inside, saying hello to his mother before he was grabbed by his shirt.

"Michael jones I thought I raised you better!" His father yelled. Michael immediately began to cry an struggle to get away from him.

"How could you do that to that poor boy?" Michael's mother asked. Michael looked at her with a sorry look and shook his head. Michael was thrown to the ground as his father continued to scold him.

"I didn't do it dad! I did't do it! He pushed me and took my game!" Michael yelled back with as much courage as an eight year old could possibly have in that situation. His father glared at him for interrupting him and grabbed his son's shirt again and dragged him up the stairs to his room, slamming the door on his way out.

All Michael could do was cry and listen as his parents argued downstairs. He didn't mean to but he was just so angry. The kid deserved it, didn't he? All he knew was that he didn't deserve this.


	27. Stage 27: Caught By The Siren

That morning Michael and Ray walked in work, fingers laced together. Michael smiled as much as he could as he took his seat and watched the others pile in. Ryan eyed Ray suspiciously before taking his own seat. Geoff had them film a few lets plays before calling a break around lunch. Michael decided to take Gavin with him to lunch and leave Ray at the office.

Ryan sighed and set down his headphones, walking over to the younger to put a hand on his shoulder. Ray looked up at him and around, no one else in the office.

"Ray, Geoff told me about what happened between you and Michael and I feel like you aren't telling the truth" he said sternly. Ray scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

"What would you know?" Ray shot back at him. Ryan sighed and sat down, giving the younger the most serious look he could manage.

"I know Michael would never hurt anyone, and I know he'd never make the same mistake twice, unless you want to explain why he's got more bruises" Ryan growled. Ray dropped his act finally and glared at Ryan, trying to think of ways to keep his mouth shut and only one thing came to mind. Ray sighed and got up, Ryan immediately standing up after him to stop him from leaving.

"Oh calm down, I'm not running" Ray snapped and shoved Ryan back in his chair. Ryan was taken aback by the amount of force the younger used but stayed seated to see what he'd do. Ray let a smirk crawl onto his face as he sat on Ryan's lap, legs on either side of his hips. Ryan immediately tried to sit up.

"No Ray, you're not doing this to Michael, I won't let you. He doesn't deserve th-mnh!" Ryan was cut off with Ray's lips on his and moaned slightly as the younger rubbed him through his pants. Ray smirked against his lips, continuing to kiss him. Ryan still tried to resist but he couldn't help it. It'd been so long since he'd done anything like this. Ray stood up slightly to slide his pants and boxers down, leaving Ryan to bite his lip. What was he doing? Why was he doing this?

Ryan now mindlessly undid his pants and pulled his half-hard cock from his boxers. Ray chuckles and leaned to whisper into the older's ear.

"Look at you betraying your friend so easily just to get some ass" Ray chuckled lowly until he jumped and groaned lowly as Ryan began to run his hand up and down his length.

"Just shut up" Ryan hissed and continued to rub. Ray stifled moans and he tried to his best to reach in his pocket and pull out the lube he kept on him just in case. Ryan rolled his eyes and took it from him, pouring some over his fingers and slipping to inside the younger. Ray moaned shamelessly as the fingers scissored and stretched him. 

Once Ryan though he'd done what he could to stretch him he lifted the younger by his hips and slid him onto his fully erect cock. Ray sighed in pleasure, almost immediately rocking his hips. Ryan began helping to lift him up and down, picking up the pace and met Ray's down thrust with his own movements. He gripped Ray's leaking erection and thumbed over the tip, he wanted this over quickly.

In a matter of minuets Ray was coming in Ryan's lap, the older still fully erect. Ray panted a bit before smirking up at Ryan and getting on his knees. Ryan ran his hand though dark hair as the you get eagerly sucked and licked his cock. Ryan groaned as he eventually came into Ray's mouth, leaving the younger to unexpectedly swallow all of his cum. Ryan glared at him and pushed him away, pulling up his pants.

"Fuck you, I'm telling Michael about this and you can forget about being with him" Ryan spat at him.

"You won't do that because you took advantage of me, pinned me down when no one was around and seduced me. I'm just wonder how you could do such a thing Ryan, after all you're clearly stronger than me" Ray deviously smirked as he pulled his pants up. Ryan growled at him and took his seat in defeat. He had to fix this, it was getting too bad to let Ray continued to hurt Michael. As of now, Ryan couldn't do a damn thing unless he wanted Ray convincing Geoff of more lies.


	28. Stage 28: The Right Way

Michael sighed as he laid back on his couch. He needed time away from Ray, he needed to think. This wasn't right, something about the way this relationship was going didn't seem right to Michael. He bit his lip and scrolled through his contacts, finally getting up the courage to call the person he'd been thinking to ask for help.

It was about 20 minuets later that this person arrived, knocking at the door. Michael smiled a bit and got up to let him in.

"Hey Gavin, thanks for coming on a short notice I just needed to talk to someone and Geoff isn't believing me" Michael shrugged and sat back down. The Brit shrugged with a slight smile.

"I'm here to help, from what I understand, Ray...uh... took advantage of you?" Gavin treaded lightly on the subject, not wanting to trigger anything. Michael nodded slightly and took a deep breath.

"He hit me for almost telling Geoff about it, he keeps saying he loves me and I want to believe he does" Michael muttered. Gavin sighed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He doesn't love you, loving someone is caring about them. Respecting when they're ready to take things further and being patient. If Ray loved you then he wouldn't ever make you cry" Gavin explained with care. Michael's eyes watered as he looked into the Brit's eyes. There was a moment of silence between the two before Michael just barely spoke up.

"Have you ever felt that way about someone?" Gavin wet his lips slightly before nodding, not breaking eye contact.

"Yeah" he just barely whispered. Michael bit his lip before leaning in a bit, stopping just shy of Gavin's lips. The Brit stayed still, breath picking up until Michael connected their lips softly. Both their eyes closing slowly, Michael pulled away and swallowed hard with nervousness in his eyes. Gavin scoffed a bit.

"Does Ray kiss you like that?" Gavin asked softly, caressing the shorter's cheek lightly. Michael shook his head a bit, smiling a bit.

"N-no...that was...great" Michael nervously chuckled. Gavin chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"I assume you don't know how to kiss either" he said, pecking his lips again. Michael hummed and shook his head again. 

"Let me teach you?"Gavin scoffed nervously. Michael nodded eagerly and went in to kiss Gavin with more confidence. The Brit moved his lips against his friend's as his hands made their way to Michael's waist. He didn't pull away, Michael held his hands firmly there as he kissed back fiercely and laid back to pull his friend on top of him. He wanted Ray to kiss like this, he wanted to feel warm and safe in his arms as they got drunk on each other's lips. Michael wanted this with Ray. 

**No.**

He didn't want Ray. Not him.

He wanted **_Gavin._**


	29. Stage 29: Helping Hands

Michael stirred in his sleep and smiled warmly at the sleeping Brit with his arms still wrapped around him. He was grateful for Gavin's comforting, they kissed for hours while they hands roamed mindlessly. Michael loved every part of last night but he felt wrong, so wrong for sort of cheating on Ray. Michael loved Ray, of course he loved Ray.

The red head sighed and shook the other lightly. Gavin woke up with a small smile, blinking his eyes a bit.

"Hey, sleep well?" He asked and ran his fingers through curly hair. Michael nodded with a guilty look on his face. Gavin immediately noticed and looked back with worry, asking what was wrong without words.

"Sorry Gav, it's just... Isn't this kind of like I'm cheating on Ray?" Michael asked. Gavin sighed and rubbed his shoulder lightly, nodding a bit.

"But you know what? That prick deserves it" Gavin gave a slightly smile of reassurance and Michael smiled back, nodding.

Michael offered Gavin a ride to work and drove him there, the car ride not resulting in silence like so many before. They joked and laughed to stupid things. When they arrived at the office Ray raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend and waited for him to leave Gavin. Michael pecked Ray's lips and followed with a 'good morning'.

"You gave Gavin a ride?" He asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Uh, yeah we hung out last night and he ended up crashing on my couch" Michael chuckled and shrugged. 

"Oh" Ray barely muttered and returned to his work. Just as Michael was about to sit down Ryan had entered the office and their eyes met. Ryan's look was one if apology and Michael's was one of confusion. Ryan motioned for him to follow and so Michael did. 

They walked out of the office and Ryan ran a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong Ryan?" Michael asked curiously. Ryan looked as though he was trying to find the right words. Something that wasn't going to upset the younger.

"Yesterday, in the office, Rat advanced on me...we...we had sex Michael and I had no intention of helping him I just couldn't control myself I'm so sorry just know that I never would have done that to you if I could help it" Ryan explained carefully. Michael's eyes watered as he gave Ryan a look of disbelief but also hurt.

"I-I know you never would, it's just that Ray's gone too far this time, I want to love him so bad. I deserve love don't I?" Michael said choking back tears. Ryan sighed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Of course you do, everyone does even Ray. I'm sure he's got a reason for doing this" Ryan said softly. Michael nodded and hugged Ryan tighter.


	30. Stage 30: Final Hour

Geoff sighed and crossed his arms,shaking his head. How could he possibly have let it slip? What was wrong with him? Why had he trust Ray more than Michael? Ryan had told him what Michael had and he should've believed the kid.

Geoff glared down his car keys before snatching them up and getting up from his couch. He was going to fix this. He needed to apologize to Michael, he needed to confront Ray and he needed to set things straight.

Geoff pulled up to the apartment complex and got out, going up to Ray's apartment. Michael said something about spending the weekend there. He knocked with confidence and glared down Ray who had answered the door.

"We need to talk. Now." Geoff growled and pushed passed the younger to see Michael sitting on the couch and holding ice to a bruise on his arm. Geoff rushed over to him to look at the new injury. He sighed and looked Michael in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you" he said lowly. Michael nodded and smiled a bit at Geoff.

"So what the hell did you wanna talk ab-" Ray was quickly cut off when Geoff stood and turned to hit him straight in the face. The younger fell to the ground. Geoff grabbed him by his shirt and pulled Ray up to look him in the face.

"You're not going I lay another fucking hand on Michael, as far as I'm concerned you and him are done. You raped him, hit him, threatened him and fucking cheated on him. You don't deserve someone as good as Michael." Geoff growled an threw the younger to the ground. Michael stood up from the couch and placed a hand to Geoff's shoulder to calm him down. Geoff sighed and lead him out of the apartment an into his car.

"Thank you Geoff" Michael muttered. The older sighed and shook his head.

"I should have just listened to you, I'm sorry." Geoff said apologetically before staring up his car and driving.

"...I want to stay with Gavin. Ray knows were my apartment is and...he might come to...I don't know I just don't want to see him" Michael muttered with uncertainty and fear in his voice.

"Yeah of course buddy, i'll take you I my house and you can stay with him" Geoff agreed an the rest of the car ride was in silence. Geoff was going to deal with this one way or the other.


	31. Stage 31: Need This Information To Advance

Sunlight streamed through the window as Michael blinked his eyes slightly open, turning away from it. He sighed hurrying his head into the body next to him, breathing in a calming scent. Michael opened his eyes to a sleeping Gavin that had his arms wrapped around him. He expected to see Ray, smiling at him with tired eyes and kissing his face but hen he remembered.

_Him and Ray were through._

Michael felt tears begin to sting his eyes as he buried his head back into Gavin's chest. He _broke up_ with him, or Geoff did for him anyway. Michael tried his best to stay quiet as he found himself unable to stop the flow of tears. He jolted a bit when he felt the grip around him get tighter and a gentle hand run through his hair. He looked up at the Brit who smiled lightly and wiped his cheeks of tears.

"Hey, don't cry over him, you deserve better" Gavin softly said, continuing to rub Michael's cheek with his thumb. Michael sighed and shook his head.

"I wanted everything to work out, I wanted to be with Ray." He muttered and began to mess with the fabric of Gavin's shirt. The Brit could only sigh and let him think on his own, anything he could've said might've caused him to start crying again. It was quiet for about an hour or so that they laid in the barely big enough bed in Gavin's shed-made-into-a-small-house. It wasn't until Michael sat up and looked down at Gavin that any conversation was made.

"I need to know Gav, I need to know why he did it" Michael said softly. Gavin raised an eyebrow and sat up, sliently asking him to explain what he meant. Michael said nothing. He got up from the bed and went to straighten himself up in the bathroom before coming back to the bed and grabbing his phone on the nightstand.

"Hey, hey where are you going?" Gavin saidand quickly got up. Michael sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to Ray's apartment, I'm going to ask him why he was such an asshole" Michael shrugged and was hoping Gavin would just let him go, but that obviously wasn't happening.

"No. You can't go there by yourself, who knows what he'll do? Just wait until we go to work on Monday ok? For me?" Gavin asked softly. Michael looked to the Brit's face of worry and sighed sitting down on the bed and running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah...ok..."


	32. Stage 32: Ready, Press Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the last chapter! thank you guys so much for reading! I loved all your comments and suggestions to make this story better and encourage me to write more of it. Thanks c:

Michael sat nervously in his chair Monday morning, everyone was in the office except Ray. Gavin had told him to calm down several times and that everyone in the room had his back if something was to go wrong. Michael nodded at him and what he said but what he really was afraid of was Ray’s answer. What if he never liked him and all of this was one big sick game to him? Then again, what if he had a legit reason? The redhead sighed and looked up from his hands to see the door open slowly and silence fall in the room. Ray stood and shifted a bit with a guilty look on his face, Michael stood and walked toward him slowly. He wanted to be mad at the younger, he wanted to yell and scream but something stopped him. Ray looked genuinely sorry, like he regretted everything he’d done.

“Why? That’s all I want to know, just for you to explain yourself and nothing else. I don’t want you back and I don’t think I ever will because of what you’ve done to me but honestly I just want the fucking truth.” Michael said lowly but threatening. Ray sighed shakily and nodded, looking around to the other before looking back at the older.

“I wanted someone to feel how I’ve felt, I’ve had so many relationships that...that I’ve been pushed around and raped several times and just treated like shit and I thought… if someone just understood what it was like then...we’d be perfect” Ray sighed, tears forming in his eyes. Michael looked at him in surprise, he wanted to comfort him, he could see all of Ray’s hurt just spilling out and it was heartbreaking.

“Listen Michael...I’m so sorry, I just wanted someone to understand and I didn’t think you would if I just told you...I really like you and I understand if you don’t want to be my boyfriend again, I get it, I wouldn’t want to be either and I can’t exactly ask you to forgive me...just...give me another chance to prove myself to you” Ray said hopefully, trying not to let his voice shake too much. Michael was speechless and he watched Ray stand there and think about how badly he’s fucked up. The redhead sighed and pulled him into a tight hug, for once he didn’t want to solve this by getting angry and telling someone to fuck off. He was going to fix this.

“Ray...I’m not forgiving you and nothing you say will change that, no amount of time you say you’re sorry will take away what you’ve done but...I’m willing to give you a chance to change and be my friend.” Michael said softly in his ear. Ray smiled a bit and nodded, hugging him back as more tears fell from his face. Michael pulled away and held his face softly, kissing him softly, just like Gavin had that night. Ray sighed into the kiss and pulled him closer to kiss back. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

“Not bad for our last kiss hu?” Michael said softly. Ray scoffed and wiped his face and shook his head.

“Not at all” he replied with a smile on his face. GAvin stepped up to place a hand on Michael’s shoulder and looked at them both.

“Team Lads?” he said with a smug smile on his face. Michael rolled his eyes and Ray shrugged.

  
“Team Lads” Michael chuckled and smiled warmly at them both. For once it felt like his life was complete and he’d done something right. Michael looked over to Geoff and smiled, Geoff chuckled with his arms crossed and shook his head. He was so proud of him, so proud of Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Oh gosh the need for fan art is so real.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~But id really really appreciate tho~~
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! All of you! :D <3


End file.
